The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
For microelectromechanical system (MEMS) devices, it is desirable to affix multiple magnets close to an electromagnetic actuator to minimize an amount of current for actuating the electromagnetic actuator. As the magnets are positioned near the electromagnetic actuator, the magnets may repel and/or attract the other magnets causing the magnets to move from the positioned locations and often resulting in the magnets being moved away from the electromagnetic actuator. Legacy procedures of producing a legacy MEMS device involved placing a single magnet at a time and curing an epoxy to affix the single magnet in position. This legacy procedure was repeated for each magnet to be placed in the MEMS device, resulting in a relatively long duration for positioning and curing multiple magnets within the MEMS device.